Over-the-air wireless communications between wireless electronic devices can be impaired by a human body. For example, when some wireless electronic devices are coupled to a hand or a face of a person, such coupling may harm communications by impairing transmission and/or reception quality. Accordingly, some wireless electronic devices are designed to reduce or compensate for the effects of a human body on over-the-air wireless communications. Moreover, providing wireless communications through the air may consume significant amounts of power of wireless electronic devices and may have security vulnerabilities.